The Miko Duelist
by DV Anime Productions
Summary: The Final battle is over, as well as Kagomes love with inuyasha. Because of this, her heart breaking caused her mother to send her away to her forgotten father and new brother. Turns out a love with bloom, surprises will be shone, and a millieum as well. And like they say, once a door closes another opens.
1. A Change?

Blood, which was all you could have saw if you were in the well house. Blood was all over the walls, floor, the well, and, our dear Kagome. The miko who was staring at the well was all bloody and worn out from the raging battle that is now finished.

The miko stopped staring at the now closed well and limbed toward the door in silence.

Though Kagome smiled sadly as she exited the well house, and stopped limping when she saw the god tree….a memory flashed by..

Flash Back

"Inuyasha, the well…" She breathed, worriedly. "Its closing, w-what should I do?!" She looked back at the well, wondering if she should leave her lover or her family which were waiting for her to come back..

Inuyasha peered at the well before giving it a thought. The voice of Kagome's mother came to mind.

"_Please… Keep Kagome Safe."_

He promised. So he'll keep it, no matter what.

"_Even if it means losing..you."_

Looking at the miko seriously, he began. "Kagome, go into the well and.. I'll meet you in the future." He gave her a reassuring smile, a big hug, and a kiss, before pushing her down the well. "I promise."

But both of them knew, that was a lie…

Memory Over

A lone tear slid down the miko's face but she shook it off. Inuyasha wanted her to be happy, so instead of releasing the painful tears, she smiled and entered her house.

"Kagome!" Her adorable little brother ran and hugged her sister like there was no tomorrow. In result, Kagome winced but she missed him too much to really care. So wrapping her own arms around the small frame, she pulled him away for a moment.

"Where is Okaa-san?"

Souta looked up before directing her towards her own room.

"_Okaa-san must be cleaning.."_

She smiled at the thought, then slowly limped.

Opening the door, her mother turned and her expression phased from calm, shocked, happiness, and to worry. "Kagome!" She got up and embraced her daughter carefully. "What happen-" She stopped abruptly, seeing how Kagome's usually sapphire eyes storming up with slight tears.

Ku-loon looked all over her.

Kagome was about to reply but she couldn't hold it anymore she fell to her knees and cried for the rest of the day.

Kagome's P.O.V

"What..Happened." I thought, a raging headache filling my head causing me to groan. Opening my eyes, I expected to see the sky of the federal era, only to see the ceiling of my room. Shifting a bit to get out of bed, I took my time to the bathroom.

Once I opened the door, I looked in the mirror.

Oh I was a mess. My hair was all over, and my eyes were swollen and red. Normally, I would laugh at myself, but I just sighed before taking what I needed. A long shower.

Normal P.O.V

When Kagome finished her shower, she followed the delicious smell that came from the kitchen.

"Oh kagome, your awake." Her old grandpa said, glancing over the newspaper. "Yeah..Good morning.." She mumbled in turn, taking her seat.

The two adults looked at each other in worry. Where was their bright kagome?

"Ahem" Her mother coughed. "I made you favorite, Kagome! Udon~" Her mother said, trying to cheer up her daughter. She placed the bowl in front of her, only for Kagome to stare. It took a moment for kagome to actually take a bite. And slowly, her pace quickened.

Kagome had to admit, she did miss her mother's cooking..

Finishing up, her mother snapped her fingers. "Oh and here is your favorite desert." A slice of red cake was placed before her. "Red velvet!"

The miko almost smiled at their attempts until she focused on the red flesh of the pastry.

It reminded so much of the red fire rat inuyasha wore and she was just about to cry until she thought about how hard her mom is trying to make her feel better so she just ate it in silence.

After her last bite, she looked up and saw the table growing quiet.

"Kagome..?" Ku-loon whispered.

"Yes, Oka-san..?"

Her mother gave a short glance at her father before looking back.

"I thought.." She took a steady inhale. "That you needed a change of scenery, so I called your father-"

Kagome almost chocked on air she stared at her mom.

"And he said that you could stay with him."

"F-father..?" Kagome asked, stunned.

"Yes, Kagome."

Kagome bit her lower lip. "Oka-san, I barely- no, I don't even know this man whom is my father and you expect me to-"

"Kagome!" Her mother cut her short, giving her a stern look, before sighing. "..Kagome..Please go to domino city, it'll be good for you to just start over." Her expression calmed. "Besides you can visit us anytime you want, also the city is full of new adventure. Good people also..so please.."

Kagome couldn't believe what was happening she just glanced at her grandpa and her brother who were looking down at their laps.

"..Alright."

Later That Week

"Kagome, we're going to miss you!" The family said in unison, before giving kagome their hugs and a few words of their own.

"Oni-san..you're going to call..right?" Souta asked hopefully. Kagome merely smiled, and nodded. "Of course!" Souta beamed and hugged his sister once more before backing off towards the waiting area.

It was her grandpas turn.

"Kagome, here." The elderly, slipped out a box, tucking it into her bag. "It's a good luck charm, take good care of it." Kagome smilingweakly, assuming the "good luck charm" was a frog toe or something along the line. But it was the thought that counts. "Yes, grandpa.." Giving him a small hug, she watched him walk off, and saw her mother coming last.

She too had a gift, but it was something she didn't expect. A deck…of cards? Kagome gave her mother a look of question and before she could say anything, her mother began to explain. "Those were mine long ago..and I want you to keep them." Her mother paused, smiling wistfully..towards the cards? "They..will protect you.."

"_They? Them?"_

"What is it for?" Though her mother shook her head at the question. "You'll see." Giving her the last hug, she ran towered the rest of the hirugashi family.

"Take care, Kagome!"

Kagome smiled, waving a final goodbye before entering the plane and looking out the window, seeing the airport getting smaller and smaller…

"_Good bye…"_

Me: Hey, here is the remake! Not much change, but I fixed much of the grammar and such..So hope its easier to read . Also again, just to make sure, im wondering whom should be her relative. Review your suggestions and ideas! Love to hear them.

Also Ill be doing remakes for all my stories that I plan to continue!

Well please review and if you have any questions, message me..

-Also..who wants to be a beta for my stories? I might need one to help me remake ALL of my creations. :D Message me, minions~


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Donna: whats up XD

R mom

Donna: WHAT U SAY RRRRYAN 0

Ryan:-.- well Donna doesn't' own you-gi-oh or inuyasha

"Ugh why do I have do I have to go out again "? said a tiredly miko.

flashback

"Honey sorry but when you reach domino city you have to go get ten more cards since there is only 30" said her mom.

flashback over

"Oh yeah" kagome mumbled…

Oh sorry we don't have any cards left but if you go to the cards down the street they will probably have some. Said the manager.

Thanks then she walked to the cards( idk the name of the shop)

Ding ding.

The bells on the doors chimed.

Kagome looked around.

Nobody

"Hello, anyone there"?

"Oh sorry". A boy with black red and yellow spiky hair came out. "It's okay". Kagome smiled

"Grandpa! Customer here"!

An old man came out. "Sorry my ears get worse everyday"! He joked.

Kagome chuckled but stopped to ask, "do you have a ten pack"

"Sure"! The yellow haired guy said cheerfully. Kagome smiled gently. "Just like Shippo". she thought but snapped out of it when she saw the grandpa come back.

"Here you go". He said holding the pack of cards.

Kagome got it and looked for her wallet.

"You don't have to pay". A voice said. She looked up and saw the Grandpa.

"Your new right cause I never saw you".The Grandpa said.

Kagome nodded slowly but all of the sudden she beamed "Oh! Thanks…actually…wait? WHAT! I think I forgot my money!

The two men chuckled. She blushed a bit until a hand shot toward her. She looked up and saw the boy.

"My name is Yugi Muto and these is my gramps.

Miko smiled and shook Yugi's hand and said "My name is Kagome, Kagome Hiragishi.

"Cool so Hiragishi-san. Oh no honorifics just call me Kagome. Oh okay, just call me Yugi.

She then noticed that she is still holding hands with Yugi, he noticed to. "Oh, sorry". They said in unison. They both blushed and felt like they had butterflies in their stomach.

Gramps saw the uncomfort, so he started to talk.

"Nice to meet you Kagome, you could call me…Gramps". "Oh are you sure"? "Yeah it is fine, besides we will get closer".

"Ya…". She remembered the cards. She looked down and ripped open the pack. She looked and the cards but she felt someone or something stare at her. She turned around. Nobody. She felt her cards move. She looked back to see nothing wrong.

She saw Yugi and gramps occupied so she looked at her cards.

Light and Darkness Dragon (Ultra Rare)

Pot of Greed

Graceful Charity

Breaker the Magical Warrior

Striking Pegasus (Kagome took a liking to it) (Made up)

Tribe Infection Virus

Okkasi

Graceful Plains (Made up)

Change of Hearts

Mini Pegasus (Made up)

These cards shocked her a lot, but there was one more card that shocked her even more it was…

**Next Time**

**Kagome finds a card that surprises her a lot and while she stares at it stunned, Yugi tells her he wants a duel with her. She faces Yugi. Will she win or will she lose.**

**Ryan: Donna! Did I do a great job?**

**Donna: Warrrt?**

**Ryan: Donna? Are you still drunk?**

**Donna: YYYYeeeeeeaalh **

**Ryan: please review!**


	3. my first battle

Kagome's first battle!

Donna: hiiiii

Well I hope you enjoy thr story

It was

Shessamaru(sp?) the lord of the west attack 5000 defense 5000

Kagome almost got a heart attack and her eyes widen

Yugi's gramps saw her shock and then looked at her card.

Oh you're lucky that is a card that the producers made a special card and there is only one-GOSH you're lucky said Yugi that is the only one but I mean there are 4 more guardian cards!

Gramps coughed Yugi blushed but gramps smiled and said well maybe since your new you should battle Yugi.

That is cool I brought the rest of my pack.

Okay, cool here you need these duel disk for battle..

Oh okay she placed it on it light up Yugi did the same thing. They stepped outside.

But I don't know how to actually she rubbed her back of her neck sheepishly.

Oh well I will leas you k. Since I'm first I draw five cards and draw one more card. Then select some cards and placed them on the field.

Kagome backed away when she saw cards pop up in front of her.

Oh does are holograms if you didn't know. Yugi said

Kagome just said oh

Being in the federal era made me forget of technology.

She heard Yugi say something

I put celestic guardian down in attack mode and end my turn.

Oh umm I select 6 cards so….she whispered to herselve.

I draw. I summon mini Pegasus(made up) in defense mode, then specials summon striker (made up) Pegasus in attack mode and attack celestic guardian.

Celestic guardian attack 1400 def 1200 ( I think)

Stricker Pegasus attk 2600 def 2000

Yugi chuckled

I activate negate attack your attack is negated.

Kuso! Kagome shouted

Nice job summoning yugi said but you have to be better then that.

End my turn Kagome said

My turn! Yugi said

I summoning dark magian girl in defense mode by giving up celestic guardian. Then I put a card face down and end my turn.

Ok my draw. I activate Dragons war (made up) it doubles a dragon type monster attack points. So it doubles strikers Pegasus attack points.

Striker Pegasus 5200 attack points

Now I attack!

Oh no you don't I use magic cylinder its effect is that the attack points go straight back into your life points! Yugi shoutes

Kagome life points went to zero.

Kagome was silent he bangs cover her eyes.

Kagome…. Did I go to far on her Yugi mumbled.

He was about to comfort her but her head shot up. She had sparkling eyes with a big smile.

That was sooo exciting and it was sooooo cool! Yugi smirked but looked at his watch. Oh I have to go my friends will have to meet me soon.

Oh Kagome said sadly well bye

Wait do you want to come my friends will love you

Kagome looked up for a second ya sure!

She pointed straight ahead and said lets goo!

Yugi smiled and laughed that is the wrong way.

Oh I knew that…LETS GO

They then walked away.

Donna: so I hope you like it if you have any suggestions please message uas. and these might not be as good but it will get better.

Please review.


	4. help!

Author note

Hey guys' I'm trying to update my stories but yu gi oh is the hardest

I need someone who knows yu gi oh well.

I knew it pretty good but I'm slowly forgetting things so i need a beta i think so who want to help me review


	5. Crazy things! and new discoveries!

Chapter 4

Donna:hi hi

Ryan: hey we have nothing really to say sooo ya

Donna:WAIT

Ryan: what

donna: you know what to do kagome

Kagome: DV anime dosent own anything except for the plot

Ryan: oh yeah well enjoy the story

"i wonder where Yugi is he should have been here an hour ago." tea said worridly

"He should be fine" tristan said

"Well speck of the devil there he is, and look he's with a girl!" Joey yelled.

The last part of what joey said caught the groups attention...alot

the group started to fast walk towerd yugi.

Yugi's P.O.V

"Hey kagome why are you here in domino city anyway?"

kagome looked at yugi and pouted" you dont want me here?"

no-o i dont mean that yugi started to shack his hand.

"im kidding." kagome laughed "I'm here to well...meet my father."

Oh really who is your father?" yugi asked curiously

"ummmm" kagome looked up "well my mom didnt tell me so i really dont know"

oh okay.

"oh look there are my friends!" yugi said while waving towerd a group of people.

Kagome sqinted her eyes she saw 2 boys and 1 brunette.

but kagome got kinda shy and backed away a bit when the group reached them,

"Hey yugi whats up andd who is these girl?" tristan and joey said in unison.

"im good and her name is, kagome where are you?" kagomes head popped out behind a tree.

"Come here" yugi said "i want to introduce you."

Kagome waalked slowly towerd them and introduced herself.

Hey she is pretty cute tristain said looking closer towered kagome. Kagome blushed madly, but her savior came.

"Tristain! your scaring her!" "sorry" Hi my name is tea and those two are tristain and joey" her savior pointed to the 2 boys who were bickering.

kagome started to smile at tea, and said thanks." No problem that knucklehead is soooo annoying but he has his moment" tea joked. Kagome laughed.

"Well now we know each other lets go to dueling festival!" yugi said.

dueling, Festival? kagome asked. Never heard of it? A blondy named joey asked. Kagome shook her head. "well the dueling festival is a normal festival but duelers such as us go there to duel other duelers to win prizes and such. it is really fun!"

kagome nodded in understament but she started to walk faster in anxitation. She could not wait to go.

kagome saw up ahead balloons, rides, and games. She saw children running around with toys they have won in the booths. Kagome snapped out of it when tea hands aved in front of her.

"come on kagome the dueling competion is starting, we could go on rides later i dont want you to miss the competion" tea grabbed her hand and pulled her towered the competion.

Tea im not that good, im a beginner. kagome said Oh no worries kagome im going to enter you in the begginer competation.

(i dont want to write all the battles so im only doing kagomes)

Kagome hirgashi please come to the field a voice said

Kagome was worrid every one here were so skilled and she was new she couldnt possibly win. Kagome then hit herself on the head. Baka kagome you cant be sad besides you have friend cheering you on.

Kagome walked towered the center of the field. Her oppenet had blue spicky hair and he was kinda short.

the referey told the 2 the rules but kagome ingored him and took big inhales. She heard someone calling her name she turned around to see joey, tristan, tea, and yugi cheering her on.

Kagome smiled brightly at then anf turned around. The refery finish telling the rules.

both the opponet stared at each other and said "lets duel!"

Hehe the oppent said a little girl against me ha im going to bet you to pulp!"

Kagome face turn red in rage and yelled back " little you should look in the mirror short stuff!"

The oppent turned really mad and he was about to say something but he ran out of insults. The guy cussed a bit. but he drawed 6 cards and said im going to put quilbolt hedgehog in attack mode and put these card down and i end my turn.

Kagome could almost squel about how cute it was but she stopped herself. i draw. She dreww 6 cards. She looked at them.

pot of greed

card destruction

change of heart

scanner

mini pegusus

sesshomaru the lord of the west

She then placed change of heart, and pot of greed face down, placed mini pegusus down on attack mode, and was about to attack until she heard a whispar next to her say dont.

She looked at her side to see the spirit if SESSHOMARU she almost scream but sesshomaru glared. She then swallowed her scream and said shesshomaru why are you here?

These is not the time for asking questions miko. im going to help you okay.

kagome nodded slowly.  
use card of destruction then pot of greed and then you will understand what to do the demon spirit commanded.

kagome nodded and did what she was told.

The oppenent seem mad about something. but he drawed once again. Kagome drawed one card since before she used card destruction she had only had one card one card was,

Dark magicain girl

then she used Pot of greed. She told the oppenet that she could draw another 2 cards.

does two cards were

monster reborn

and

heavy storm

Shw wondered why sesshomaru told her to do these until she read the effects she understood.

She used heavy storm to destroy all the spell cards and trap cards.

it has seem if she had attack her oppenents monster he could have used magic cylinder

the oppent started to sweat he knew he was going to lose

then she yelled i use monster reborn to summon one of my monsters in my grave yard and i summon Sesshomaru the lord of the west.

the oppenet backed away to see the strong demon lord summoned. His silver hair rose alittle and his piercing eyes glared at the cowered boy.

i then used mini pegusus to attack your quilbolt hedgehog, and now my final move i attack you directly with Sesshomaru the lord of the west. Sesshomaru attack!

The oppenent life points raced down to zero.

the battle was over kagome tought she couldnt believe she won. but then she heard only silence. Everyone who was watching were a gaped and stunned. It was only the secound turn and she won.

Kagome heard someone walked towered her. It was that cocky boy but what surprised her was his hand was right in front of her waiting for a hand shake. She looked at the boy. The boy smiled a real smiled and said sorry for underestimating you.

Kagome smiled and took his hand and said it is okay and thanks for the battle.

The crowds around them cheered. They both smiled at each other and turned around to walk to their friends.

Kagome walked towered yugi and everyone. They were shocked they heared from yugi that sshe a beginner, but what she just displayed it looks like she was battleing with cards for years.

Tristan yelled wicked kagome that was awsome! I know right joey said barging in. Tea congratulated on winning while yugi was smiling at kagome and his friends. He was glad that they were getting along. but the group of friends didnt know they were watched.

all of them then left when it got dark and kagome left to her hotel

######later%%%%%%

Yugi yami whispared

what yugi asked

didnt you see that spirit at the battle?

ummmm ya i actully tought i was going crazy.

Well that is a very powerful spirit yami said

Ya... yugi said but he then he heard someone knocking the door.

He went downstairs and opeaned the door to see a delivery guy

"umm do you know Kagome hirigashi?"

"yes"

"well these is the prize for winning the beginner battle at the festival and we dont know hirigashi-san's address so we were informed that you know her so may you give these to her?" the mail man said

"sure" yugi replied he grabbed the box and thanked the mail man.

but someting popped up in his head who told the mail man that we were freinds...he shrugged it off and informed his grandpa that he was going to deliver something to kagome.

##########with kagome#######

Kagome was talking to sesshomaru about how he became a card. Sesshomaru told her that midoriko requested it me to be your guardian so she changed me into a card.(i think sesshomaru is ooc sorry)

Ohhh hey i have a question. kagome said

What is it?

is...inuyasha alive?

Sesshomaru frowned but he shook his head.

Kagome smiled sadly but jumped a bit when he heared a knock on the door.

She opened the door to see yugi.

Oh hey yugi what you need?

well these is your prize for winning the battle at the festival. yugi said handing her the box

oh thanks yugi she took the box and said do you want to come in.

It is okay i have to go soon my grandpa expects me and it is getting dark.

Okay well see ya. Kagome smiled and closed the door.

She then set the box down she opened it to see a little plastic cage she pulled it out. it had a little plushie of a dog(it looks like okami chibi form)

Kawaii kagome saidtaking out of the plastic cage(it is not real cage cause you know how some "plushies" come with a little house or something) but it...barked? she jumped away a bit. The "doll" moved a bit and jumped into the box to bring out a little envolope in its snout.

The "plushi' walked towered kagome. Kagome carefully took the envolupe she opean it. The "plushi" then just stared at sesshomaru cutely.

Kagome saw 3 cards one that says okami(made up) it had a picture of a dog demon it looked like the plushi but bigger, the 2nd card was spirt keepers(spell card made up) the picture reminded her of kikyos spirit keepers, and the last card said Midoriko.

Kagome gasped, Sessomaru and now midoriko.

Kagome saw a note slipping out of the envolope it said

nothing but it had one word on it

Pegusus

Donna:FINALLY well i hope you enjoy oh and kagome will meet her father soon and her millinuem will come too. and if u want to have the next chap i need

5 i mean 5 reviews! well bi bi


	6. What to do?

Donna:Sorry for the late update people but im glad people are reviewing

I hope u enjoy

What To Do?

"Pegasus?" Kagome thought "sounds familiar…."

Kagome was broken out of thought by a woof

Kagome looked at the plushie she got and blushed.

"kawaii…."

The dog jumped on kagomes shoulder with a graceful leap and nuzzled her cheeks.

"just like kilala"

Kagome yawned and looked at the clock

It was 11:00 pm OMG I need to sleep! She got into to bed and placed her dog plushie on a pillow she turned off the lights.

Kagome closed her eyes but she tossed and turned.

She looked up at the dark ceiling.

"Sesshamaru are you still there?" she whispered

The demon lord's body slowly showed "yes I am Kagome what do you need?"

Kagome just stared at him and smiled

"nothing good night Sesshmaru." The demon lord nodded and faded out

"good night midoriko…"

Kagome's eyes slowly closed but she never saw her cards glowing pink…..

Next day

Kagome's POV

RING RRRRIIINNNG

Smash!

"ugh" I slowly got up

i started to prepare breakfast,1 eggs,2 pieces of bacon, and toast.

WOOF

Make it 5 pieces of bacon

"yummy" i thought while placing the food on plates.

After that I ate and went to the bathroom to take a show and to brush my teeth.

Then I was wide awake.

I sighed in pleasure

"it is soo nice to take a shower in the morning!"

Normal POV

Kagome got into Short Black pants with a white shirt that had a maroon cresent moon on it, had a short maroon jacket, black combat shoes, and with fingerless gloves.

Kagome looked in the mirror and smiled she grabbed her deck and phone.

She was about to leave the room until she heard a faint whisper

"be careful…"

"huh sesshamaru was that you?"

Sesshamaru showed up and shook his head

"no miko it wasent."

Kagome tilted her head but shrugged

"I might be thinking to hard" then she left with her guardian at her side.

####at Yugi's shop####

"this is soo boring.."Yugi sighed

Ding ding the door bells rang

Yugi perked up when he saw kagome.

"Hey Kagome! Whats sup!"

"nothing much but… ummm do you know who pegusus is?

Donna:sorry it is kinda short but I have to upload other stories sooo sorry I need 3 reveiws for the next chap bi bi


	7. NEED TO READ!

Donna: hey guys sorry im so terrible late im kinda grounded and well this is not a story but I need to ask

Im making new stories but I wont do more then one more so I need a vote (remember im going to do all of this but one at a time with the other stories I have)

Kagome in the naruto world (I really love this idea) the summary: naruto meets someone like him when he is a kid. She is a demon a lot of people hate her, she has dreams to becomes hokaga, and she want a friend. So when they meet and separate what will happen what will happen when they meet again.

Kagome in the pokemon world summary: ash and the gang heard there was a new trainer around and she is strong. She has pokemon people never saw before, her stragy is awesome, people think she has the luckest life in the world. But does she? When she and the gang meet up will ash fall in love or maybe paul? Who is she really? Who are these pokemon, and why is she sooo… different (I think this is interesting)

Kagome in any world you want her to be just tell me and I might accept

Kagome in her world (u pick a pairing)

Kagome in the naruto world summary: orchimaru has a new test subject other then sasuke. Who is she is she evil is she powerful what is she to orchimaru and sasuke. What will people think if she says she loves them both and when sasuke tries to kill orchimaru who side will she chose. The one she loves dearly or the one who took her in?

Or a story in the naruto world hunger games or whatever and people could enter there oc

Thanks all of you who have reviewed and I will update all of my stories this weekend thanks! XD


	8. wolfs?

Donna: well i want to say IM SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE! and thanks for the people who reviewed i 3 u well i hope you enjoy

chap: wolfs?

Yugi titled his head "yeah i do why?"

"oh no reason" kagome replied "are you busy today!" quickly changing the subject.

Yugi narrowed his eyes a bit but smiled

"nope!"

"so want to go out?"

Yugi blushed and kagome rethought of what she said

Kagome's eyes widen

"n-no that is not what i meant i mean do you want to go somewhere!"

"i-i know and sure uhhhh want to go to the mall i think joey is gunna be there?"

Sure! Lets gooo!

Then she ran off

"KAGOME WRONG WAY!"

Hour later

"finally we are here-hey whats happening there?"

Kagome shrugged and started to drag yugi off until sheheard a scream

"A WOLF HELP ME PLEASE!"

Kagomes and yugi's eyes widen they double taked.

They started to run over to the crowd pushing people if needed too.

When they finally reached the center they gasped

There was a wolf but why would one be in here a mall?

The wolf was brown, big and had puipless blue eyes (sound familar)

It was on a little kid that was crying in pain.

A memory flashed by through kagomes eyes

"hey rin why are you travling with lord sesshomaru?"

Rin smiled and looked up intp the sky.

"because he saved me from dieing."

Kagome's eyes widen

"how were you dieing?"

Rin frowned

" well a pack of wolfs came and attacked my village and causing me to be afraid of wolfs..."

Tears started to form in rin's eyes but she smiled at kagome

"but im not afraid lord sesshomaru will be there for me i know it!"

End of flashback

All sudden kagome started to walk toward the wolf.

"come here nothing to be afraid of..."

The wolf turned his head and growled.

Kagome smiled gently

"nothing to be a-"

Kagone was stopped when the wolf bit her.

Still she held a firm face

"kagome!" yugi shouted

Kagome smiled and said in a gently voice

"nothing to be afraid of...right."

The wolfs snout slowly unclamped her and started to lick her wound.

Everyone gasped and started to run to her and the girl making sure there okay.

"kagome are you okay!" yugi shouted checking her.

"yeah" she started to pet the wolf the wolf suddenly ran off and outside the doors.

Once the wolf was gone reporters swarmed around her. Asking her questions and taking pictures.

Kagome grabbed yugis arm and ran outside.

Yugi pabted but asked kagome

"how did you do that?"

Do what

"that the thing with the wolf"

Kagome grined "i dont know."

Yugi sweat droped

"oh hey isnt that the wolf and it is with a fox?"

"huh" kagome turned around not seeing a wolf Or a fox she saw two cards.

She picked them up and gasped.

Kouga lord of the eastern land (i think)

And

Shippo the miko child

Kagome's eyes started to water

But she wipped them immedilty when she heard her brunette friend

"hey guys guess what i heard what happened are ypu okay kagome?"

"yeah.."

Joey smiled "good oh and yugi i have some news"

What?"

"pegusus is looking for you 2

Somewhere else

"kagome finally im going to see you again." somene with white hair looking at the news that had kagome in it.

The figure smiled

"kagome... My sister"

Donna: done i know it is a little fast but i hoped u enjoyed bi bi oh and thank you for your votes! the vote will go on till 3/12/11 now bi bi


	9. Meeting the Demon lord and the Pharoh

Donna: OMFG IM SOOO SORRY FOR THE WAYYY LATE UPDATE I HAVE SOME EXCUSES

-i have this after school in the morning 8am - 1pm

-i have to go to piano class right after

- i have little free time

- also me comp is broken so i have been only using an i phone to go on fanfic to read and review. GAHHH i wish i could update stories using the phone

My fellow readers I LOVE YOU GUYS SOOO MUCH YOU KNOW WHY CUZ YOU GUYS KEPT REVIEWING AND DOING ALERTS FOR ME WHILE I WAS GONE TT^TT IM SO TOUCHED!

Well lets not waste to much time so lets start -blows nose-

Meeting..my brother?

Kagome blinked in surprise "wait me too! I don't even know pegasus!"

Yugi blinked too "why would he want us Joey?"

"why would i know, this big ol body guard came up to me and told me to get you guys! And!" joey started to imitate the body guard as he rampled on about what happened.

Kagome giggled amused, as yugi was talking to yami.

"yami do you have any idea why pegusus would want me and kagome?"

Yami shooked his head. "no i do not"

"humans tell me right now why this pegusus wants kagome."

Yugi backed up in slight shock to see a spirit with long silver hair, piercing golden eyes and face markings.

"hey your the spirit i saw with kagome in her battle!"

Sesshomaru looked at the human with a calm look.

"yes i am the spirit but answer my question human." he said calmly but it was laced with a demanding voice.

Well-

"we dont know what pegusus wants with kagome ,demon..".

Sesshomaru turned around to see the ignored pharoh who was slightly irritated.

Sesshomaru shot his icy glare at him at yami shot one back not at least imtimated.

Yugi swear to see a line of electric going between the two, he sweatdropped.

"hey yugi joey left..."

Kagome trailed off as she stared at the 2 spirits.

She did a double take, then rubbed her eyes.

Silence...

"HUH YUGI WHY ARE THERE 2 OF YOU !"

Yugi sighed "okay its a long story but just to say...THERE ISNT TWO OF ME THAT GUY IS A INTIRLY A DIFFERENT PERSON HE IS A SPIRIT!"

"eh?" Kagome looked at the spirit carefully. Yami backed up alittle feeling his bubble pop.

"oh hehe i knew that" kagome giggled

Yami looked at kagome with a flat look. " if i can muster up the strength to do a facepalm i would do it..."

Kagome and yugi laughed weakly until kagome looked at yugi.

"umm can you please explain the situaition?"

"yea if you tell me your story."

"fair enough."

Yugi started to tell kagome about what happened with the necklace and such.

Kagome nodded taking in the info.

"okay your turn."

Kagome closed her eyes taking in a breath before starting.

"it started when i was 13 years old (i think) when i was looking for my cat buyo until something pulled me inside a well.

(you know the story) an hour passed. Kagome's eyes widen, not surprised seeing yami and yugi gapping alittle.

Well?

Im sorry what happened.." yugi started

Kagome smiled weakly "its okay"

Awkward silence...

Yugi started to laugh "i now know how it feels being mitstaking for another person now."

Kagome blinked before giggling. "hehe yea"

Yugi smiled, "well we should go now to pegusus."

"yup lets go!" kagome grabbed yugi's hand running off. He was literly flaying around.

"kagome wrong wayyy!"

The two spirits chuckled watching the two and thinking maybe..love will bloom

Donna: hehe kagome always goes the wrong way XD well i hope u enjoy also the story girls would be selfs thats my friends. DV stands for donna vinie so we share the account. Well the winner for the story contest is -drum roll- POKEMON BLACK AND WHITE/DIAMOND AND PEARL pairing is gunna be N and kagome with other side pairings also i will update my other stories as soon as possible. BI BI


	10. NOTE

Hey guys its me DV. –dodges all the balls, pillows, etc- I know I havent updated its just school started and computar acess has been low…. So yeah im planning..no not planing I promise ill make an update around Friday, saterday or Sunday but my goal is too update evey live story I have by Monday. So yea~

-DV

-hands everyone a "forget-me-not"-

P.S if you guys ever read my profile I have a "staff" and well Vinie me buddy is gone. –sobs- SHES DEAD WAHH jk she went to LA so the shugochara crossover is held for a bit. So yea the V from DV is currently gone. :'[


	11. A green monster appears

Donna: Hi hi guys –smiles and waves crying- why am I crying b-because all of you –runs off- wahhhhhhh!

Luna: -blinks- what she was trying to say is that she is so happy you guys reviewed and supported her all this time.

Donna: Y-yup! Wahhhh so touching! I feel so bad I didn't have time to update! Fluffy momo please!

Fluffy aka Sessh: -sighs and goes toward her-

Donna: -koala hugs his momo- hehe anyways I don't own anything but the plot

**A green monster has appeared!**

"Here we are.." Yugi said looking up at the mansion.

Kagome couldn't help but feel intimidated by the overly large mansion.

Sesshomaru snorted before looking around. "Well lets hurry and get this over with Ningen.."

He looked toward Yugi, who yelped and nodded. Scurrying toward the keypad, he pressed a button. There was a static noise then a womens voice. "Hello what do you need?"

"U-umm were here to see Pegasus." HE said shyly.

"hm..you are Yugi-san and Kagome-san, correct?"

"H-hai" This time the voice didn't reply expect for the gate opening with a creak. They both stood there silent, until kagome walked past.

Looking over her shoulder, she smiled at Yugi." You coming?" Yugi blinked and ran after her.

+In a dark office+

A figure sat at a rather large black leather chair. A beep was heard then a womens voice. "Sir, the two are here." "hm alright.." The figure replied in a silky voice.

The figure smiled as he pressed a couple of buttons. 5 camera screens appeared on the monitor, it showed hallways and one showed two teens.

"Now all I need to do is to keep them separated for a small amount of time.."

He picked up the phone and whispered something.

+Back to where Kagome and Yugi were+

Kagome and yugi sneezed a couple of times. The pharaoh blinked, "are you guys alright?"

"Yea it feels like someone is talking about us.." They both said. The looked at each other. "You too?" They both nodded at each other.

Kagome shuddered " I feel like were getting stalked as well.."

From behind Sesshmaru's eyes narrowed. He knew kagome had a horrible sence of direction but she somehow had a way of feeling bad things in the future.

They would have to be on there guard, he peered at Yugi's spirit. He seemed to be on his guard as well.

"What will happen..?"

"AHHH!"

Sesshmaru's eyes widen. That was Kagome, he hurried forward, with Yami following. What he saw almost made him faint. It was Kouga..just kouga..

"DAMN YOU MUTT!"

The demon lord shouted and hit the wolf demon on the back of the head. "Ouch!" Kouga hissed and glared at the dog demon. "I was just giving Kagome a damn hug…jeezus." Kagome was being supported by Yugi but she got up. Smiling softly, "Thanks Yugi."

"no prob-" "WHOA WHY YOU TOUCH MY WOMAN FOOL!" Kouga shouted as he went between the two. [gangster much XD] Yugi backed away. "w-women?"

"_there was a wolf demon named, Kouga, for some reason he thought of me as his women."_

He remembered Kagome telling him about it. "So this is him." He thought sweat dropping. Though deep down he felt a pang of jealousy.

"_Why do so many people love her.." _

"_And why do they have to be so hot!"_

Donna: hehe just had to add the last part. Uhh –feels a glare and turns around to see Yugi-

Yugi: Why the freak do you have to put that –his face was flustered-

Donna: hehe uhh look a dancing cow.

Yugi: -_-

Donna: . whoa its kagome naked! O.o

Yugi: Where? –turns around-

Donna: hehe –disappears- oh yea im going to maybe have a new account name "Mitsuki Starify"~ oh and check my profile I edited a bit.

Everyone: REVIEW

Kagome: and of course enjoy

Sesshamoru: Or face my wrath

Kouga: orrr face my… uhh swag!


	12. BIG INFO MUST READ

Hey Guys! Been a LONG time, and I know.. I made a bunch of excuses saying that I would redo my stories and I never did. BUT Now I am! It will take a bit to get to EVERYONE of them, but I will eventually.

Anywho! Im going to move all my stories to my new account "Soulies"

So you'll will be seeing the stories reuploaded again, BUT better and approved.

Dont worry the old versions will be up on here so its okay~

See you guys who are still with me!

Love you 3


End file.
